


The Stream Incident

by rhain3



Category: Alexis | Quackity - Fandom, quackity - Fandom
Genre: Breanna got caught staring LMAO, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Its like an XReader fanfic but its not cause theres an oc instead of y/n, Love Confessions, OCxCC, Original Character x Content Creator, Original Character(s), TwitterPOG, i like tags :)), if you change bree's name to y/n, imagine, it can also be an x reader fic, theres spanish but theres translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhain3/pseuds/rhain3
Summary: Breanna was caught admiring Alex Quackity on stream, Quackity himself didn't see it, but they were live. Breanna thought she wasn't caught, but that won't be possible as long as Twitter exists.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Original Female Character(s), Alexis | Quackity/Original Female Character(s), Alexis | Quackity/Reader, Alexis | Quackity/You
Kudos: 27





	The Stream Incident

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, feedback is very much appreciated. OH OH and there are parts where i just want to ask myself why i wrote it but didn't bother to remove cause it helps with the story. Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm also still learning about descriptive

"Alright guys, I'm gonna end the stream. I've been streaming for 3 hours now but it doesn't feel like it. Again, thank you guys for everything, for all the support you guys give" Quackity smiles wholeheartedly at his computer screen.

_Quackity and Bree have been streaming GirlsGoGames for 2 and a half hours which amused Quackity on how educated Breanna was with the games they played even though Bree wasn't the type of person to play on said website for hours, Breanna said something about being forced to by her cousins and continued laughing at what they've done to the character._

Breanna smiles beside Quackity, admiring the beanie-wearing boy beside her as he says goodbye to his twitch family. His eyes sparkling as he looks at the chat who's spamming goodbyes and thank yous making it sparkle more, Bree wonders if _she_ could make him that happy, oH that would be amazing. His cheeks, covered with hundreds of freckles she could stare at and count all day. Strands of his hair, carelessly peeking out of his beanie wanting to be freed, forming the shape of his face. His wide smile covering his face and his lips _GOD_ his lips, those soft lips-

what the actual _fuck_ was Bree thinking?

Breanna blinks 1, 2, 3 times before finally out of her daze realizing that she's been _staring_ , and they were _LIVE_. Breanna turns to Quackity who was still thanking the chat, luckily he didn't notice, but the chat- OH SHIT. Her head turns to the chat slowly and frightened, she made a _huge_ mistake. Somehow, the chat was still spamming goodbyes and awws until someone donated, the donation notification ringing in her ears as the robot voice speaks out the message.

**'so Bree, are we talking about this or not?'**

Breanna froze.

"sourxcream thank you for the 4.20! so Bree, are we talking about this or not??" Quackity reads getting more confused as he reads the message, he turns to Bree whose cheeks were red. "what are they saying??" He asks, still smiling and Breanna found it even harder to breathe. "I don't... I have no idea" Breanna replies shrugging for effect as she tries to steady her breathing. They both glance back to the chat who was still mostly spamming goodbyes, but others were already chatting about the staring incident.

**"SOMEONE CLIP IT"**

**"Bree, you just exposed yourself"**

**"I KNEW ITTT"**

**_pogchamp emotes_ **

**"yikes"**

**"LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

_**more pogchamp emotes** _

"what the FUCK IS HAPPENING??" Quackity asks with his high-pitched voice. "chat I swear" Breanna quickly says out loud, glaring at the camera. Another donation popped up:

**'simp, amirite chat?'**

Breanna can now hear her heart beating in her ear as Quackity stares at the chat trying to make sense of the reason why the chat is freaking out, groaning every 5 seconds or so indicating that he's still trying to figure out what's happening. The chats going crazy now, telling others to post a clip, tweet about it or just making fun of Bree in general. "Alright chat, I'm checking Twitter later," Quackity says giving up on trying to understand chat whos now just spamming 'simp' or 'LMAOOO'.

Quackity again says his goodbye forcing chat to spam goodbyes again, calming Bree down a little... just a little. Quackity continues speaking, saying something about raiding Tommy because he's doing a try not to laugh stream as Breanna sits there staring into the chat still not believing that she just _admired_ Quackity in front of thousands of people.

" _bye_!" Quackity and Breanna say at the same time unintentionally, making Bree's heart quicken almost instantly.

"DUDE WTF THEY JUST HAD TO SAY IT AT THE SAME TIME" was the last chat Bree saw before Quackity finally ends the stream and heads over to Tommy's stream to check on the stream for a bit.

"chats so fucking weird," Alex says shaking his head with a wide smile on his face. "yeah" Breanna says breathlessly so it sounded like an exhale. Tommy's stream pops up on the screen and they were greeted with a very unamused Tommy sitting down on his chair as a media share plays.

The chat was now spamming 'QUACKITY RAID' and as the media share finishes Tommy turns his head and was greeted with even more viewers. Tommy's face instantly lights up as he yells "EYYY BIG Q!!!!" making the two laugh. As they watch Tommy's stream for a while Breanna feels her phone in her pocket booming with notifications. She curses at twitter under her breath and tells Alex that she's going to the bathroom and that she'll be back.

Breanna leaves the room and runs to the bathroom closing and locking the door as she pulls out her phone and surprise surprise, it _was_ Twitter notifications. She boots up Twitter and was greeted with clips, _the_ clip. Bree froze and clicks on the first tweet she sees.

_There she sat beside Alex who's happily greeting his chat, she glances at the chat then she glances at Alex then her gaze stayed there, her eyes examining his face as a blush creeps up on her cheeks, eyes sparkling and a smirk on her face. Then before the clip ends her eyes widen and her cheeks turn red as realization dawns on her._

" _fuck_ "

Her phone chimed, notifying her that someone tweeted. Bree freezes thinking of possibilities on who it might be, she checked it and almost dropped her phone when she sees the tweet.

| **quackity4k** @quackity4k|

what the fuck??

_screenshot of 'BREANNA' #6 trending on Twitter_

Why the fuck is the mcyt fandom so _powerful_?? Breanna groans pocketing her phone and going to the sink to splash some water on her face. After calming down for a bit Bree finally leaves the bathroom and heads back to the streaming room.

Alex was now on discord chatting in a discord server but since Bree's eyesight basically sucks she couldn't read what was being talked about, Alex quickly switches his screen to Twitter showing his timeline which was full of Bree's clips then he quickly switches back to discord. "you're trending" Alexis laughs as Bree walks over to the bed and sitting down not noticing the pink on Alex's cheeks. "have you figured out why?" Breanna froze realizing what she said unable to take it back.

"don't answer that," Breanna says again making her want to bonk her head into the wall, go unconscious and never wake up. Alex just laughs and turns to look at his screen when a discord notification popped up, Alex's eyes widen and his cheeks instantly turn red, his smile widening by the second as he types on the keyboard.

Breanna averts her gaze forcefully not wanting to be called out again, _god_ she should stop doing that.

Breanna's phone chimed alerting a notification, she grabs her phone and checks the notif, it was from Duolingo reminding her to do daily Spanish lessons. "not the time but fine... ill do one lesson" she mumbles, and glances to Alex whos looking at her with a questioning look. "Spanish lessons" Bree replies waving her phone around as she grabs her 'language' notebook.

"you're learning Spanish?" Alex asks, eyes sparkling as Breanna turns to him. "yeah" Breanna replies smiling and quickly averting her gaze in case she starts staring again. "how much do you know?" Alex asks standing from his setup and heading over to Bree who's flipping through the notebooks pages, eager to get to the end in order for Alex to not see her written examples. "I know some... I wouldn't say a lot but I know some words" Bree says glancing up at Alex who was nodding, thinking of something, deciding whether to actually do it or not. Breanna smiles at the crooked beanie sitting on Alex's head wanting to reach up and fix it.

Alex felt his breath hitch again, _HOLY SHIT_ , "bonita" Alex breathes out accidentally speaking his thoughts out loud, it was faint but audible, and just when he realizes Breanna stiffens and turns red looking back at her notebook stressfully tapping her pen on it.

"you probably don't even take it seriously" Alex grins jokingly, "i dooo i doooo" Breanna laughs shaking her head. "alright alright, here, tell me what this means" Alex chuckles, mentally calming himself, Breanna nodded closing the notebook and glancing up meeting Alex's eyes.

Breanna felt warmth across her body as she waits for the sentence, Alex holds his breath, this is either gonna end up _incredibly good_ or _horribly bad_.

"mi amor creo tengo sentimientos por ti"

Alex grins, his cheeks flushed red as he looks at Breanna who's looking back with a confused look on her face. Breanna hurriedly thinks and Alex uses this time to admire Breanna, the way she bites the inside of her cheek when she's thinking and concentrating, the way her hair naturally flows with the wind shaping her face. The way her freckles are barely visible but when you look closely enough, you can see it. And the way she smiles and looks at Alex just gives off a different feeling, a warm and comforting feeling.

Breanna felt herself malfunction, heart beating loud in her ears, she knows what 'mi amor' means, she's known that much, but she struggles with the rest. Slowly forming the words in her mind her heart beats faster and faster every second.

'mi amor' _my love_

'creo tengo' _i think i have_

'sentimientos' _feelings_

'por ti' _for you_

Breanna nods, now to piece it together.

_my love i think i have feelings for you_

_HOLY SHIT_ Breanna stills, body frozen but is filled with warmth and serotonin as a huge grin takes its place on her face. Bree glances up at Alex meeting his eyes and says:

"yo también tengo sentimientos por ti"

_i also have feelings for you_

Their hearts quicken as if it's not quick already, smiles widening and cheeks reddening. Breanna stood even though her legs were wobbly running to Alex and wrapping her arms around his neck and back, hugging him tightly. After recovering from the shock, Alex hugs back wrapping his arms around Breanna's waist and pulling her closer.

Bree leans back looking into Alex's eyes staring right back at her, Breanna studies his features once more taking the opportunity since she's never been this close, HOLY SHIT SHES NEVER BEEN THIS CLOSE. Breanna resists the urge to look but she gave in, glancing at Alex's lips before looking back at his eyes a crimson red covering her freckles when she realizes that Alex did the same. Alex meets Bree's gaze to look for any sign of disapproval or awkwardness but he found none, Bree smiled making Alex's heart beat faster if that's even possible anymore. holy shit they might die.

Breanna became impatient and finally leaned in kissing Alex which took him by surprise. Bree smiled into the kiss, heart pounding loudly in her ear making her hyper-aware of every exposed skin of theirs that are touching, Alex's lips were what she imagined it would be but better, soft and warm. Alexis fills up with bliss finally kissing back after recovering from the shock earning a happy hum from Bree as she moves her hands to his neck.

Honestly, they could stay like that for hours but unfortunately, they needed air. Seriously tho, why does air always do that? They both pull away with huge grins plastered on their faces. "Holy _shit_ " Breanna lets out, "Holy shit" Alex echoes nodding and laughing making Bree laugh as well. _fuck she loves that laugh, so MUCH._

Comfortable silence filled up the room as they stand in the room, hands around one another, eyes locked. Until something came into Bree's mind.

"Wait, so you knew that I liked you?" Bree asks embarrassment filling up inside her as she places her hands on her head. "I only figured out today," Alex says between chuckles gently taking back Bree's hands stopping her from tugging her hair out, "let me guess" Bree smiles dumbly "the stream incident" She guesses, "the stream incident" Alex nods followed by a laugh, "actually, it was Karl and Tommy who insisted" He adds getting a 'wait really?' from Bree. "C'mere" Alex takes Bree's hand sending electricity through their veins pulling her along as he heads to his stream set up.

Alex lets Bree sit on his chair as he clicks on the discord icon letting discord load. Breanna waits, bouncing in her seat, from excitement? nervousness? who knows. When the app finally pops up on the screen, Bree was greeted with a group chat of Quackity, Karl, and Tommy. Alex scrolls up, passing a clip of Bree and some uppercase messages, and stops scrolling. Breanna turns to Alex whos nodding at her to check it out.

Breanna bites the inside of her cheek as she turns back to the computer, she didn't like this one bit, invading privacy really made her feel weird and Alex noticed this. Alexis sits beside Bree on the chair she used earlier while they were streaming and pulls it closer to his.

"are you sure?" Breanna turns to Alex still not touching the mouse to scroll. "yeah" Alex says with an encouraging tone making Bree feel better a little bit turning back to the computer and finally taking hold of the mouse, she scrolls down as the conversation unravels.

**Tommy**

BIG Q HAVE YOU CHECKED TWITTER???

**Quackity**

WHAT?

**Karl**

Yeah Brees trending

**Quackity**

WHAAT??

**Tommy**

CHECK TWEITTER RIGTH NOW

**Quackity**

FINE HOLY SHIT

**Karl**

omg i just figured out why

**Tommy**

EYYY BIG Q

**Quackity**

WHAT THE FUCKK

**Tommy**

:POGCHAMP: :POGCHAMP: :POGCHAMP: :POGCHAMP: :POGCHAMP: :POGCHAMP: :POGCHAMP:

**Karl**

_link to a tweet that has the_ clip

**Quackity**

HOLY FUCKSING SHIT WHTATTT

Breanna stifles a laugh, shaking her head 'no' and smiling at how dumb their conversation is. Bree winces seeing the clip of her as the cursor hovers over the play button, she makes up her mind and doesn't click it quickly scrolling down. "cringe" She mumbles under her breath making the person beside her laugh.

**Tommy**

SHE LIKES YTOU BIG Q

LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Karl**

_link to a tweet that has the_ clip

 _link to a tweet that has the_ clip

 _link to a tweet that has the_ clip

**Tommy**

KARL KALR STOP BIG QS OFFLINE

**Karl**

probably with Breanna

 **Tommyinnit** is typing...

"They're still chatting WHAT?" Alex screams as Bree laughs not fighting the heat rising up on her face as she stands up and lets Alex take her spot. As Alex types, Bree's phone suddenly started buzzing with notifications, Twitter and discord. "What the fuck" She quickly opens her phone and sees that it's _all_ from Ainsley, her best friend. "holy shit Ainsley stop" Bree laughs opening discord where Ainsley was currently spamming their dms.

**ainxsley**

BREE

BREE

HOLY SHIT BREE

TWITTER

WTF

TALK TO ME

BREEEE

BREEE

**imbre3**

IM HERE

IM HERE

**ainxsley**

HOLY SHIT TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW

Breanna almost drops her phone as the discord ringing sound starts playing answering the call almost immediately.

"BREANNA HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING DO??" Ainsley's voice blares from her phone speakers startling Alex and making Bree laugh. "STOP LAUGHING GODDANGIT" Ainsley groans from the call and Alex joins in on the laughter, "WAIT WHA- wait, am i on speaker?" Ainsley asks, voice lowering as realization hits her. "yes" Breanna replies as Ainsley opens her cam, Bree following after.

"uhm.. wear earphones??" Ainsley mumbles a look of distress on her face, "why??" Bree asks even though she knows why. "you want me to fucking expose yourself??" Ainsley grumbles clearly ticked off and just wants to know what the _fuck_ happened. "I mean, what's there to expose?" Breanna grins at the camera, waiting for Ainsley to understand what she's trying to say. "WHAT?? you know what im talking about." Ainsley groans probably gripping her phone tightly. "i also know what you're talking about" Alex yells from his chair, loud enough for Ainsley to hear.

"Alex what- OH OHHH" Ainsley's face turned from confusion to realization to delight, as her eyes widen. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU TWO" Ainsley yells once again dropping her phone on the bed as Bree and Alex laugh. "I should've _KNOWN_. HOW???" Ainsley yells once again picking up her phone and prepping the camera so it shows her face. "Twitter" Breanna grumbled walking to the bed and sitting down, "oh, understandable but what happened _after_ that?" Ainsley says with a teasing grin making Bree flush red as the events of just earlier flash in her mind. "ill- uhm... " Breanna stumbles across her words, trying to find the right ones to say making Ainsley grin wider, "oOoOo" the best friend coos as Bree fights back a smile.

"later" Breanna finally answers making Ainsley laugh, "cmooonn if you can't even tell _me_ the story, how are you gonna tell your childr-" Breanna leaves the call, quickly putting her phone away as she covers her flushed face with her hands. "ainsley _whyy_ " she whines hearing a laugh from the other person in the room.

When the heat from Bree's face finally lessens, the girl leans back on the pillows and turns to Alex who's currently shutting his pc off for the night. "Not editing?" Bree asks, trying her best to removing the things Ainsley incaved in her mind. Alex turns to Bree and shakes his head no, smiling "so much fucking shit happened". Breanna nods, still fighting the tugging in her stomach that never left.

"what are you telling Ainsley?" Alexis asks leaving his stream setup and heading over to the bed. "what happened. hopefully she won't ask for details" Breanna replies with a chuckle, "does she know spanish?" Alex asks sitting beside Bree on the bed who shakes her head no. "wait, are you telling me to tell her what happened but _not_ tell her the meaning of what we said?" Breanna grins turning to Alex meeting his gaze as he wraps his arm around her. Alex nodded, a huge smirk on his face. "she'll be so pissed off" Breanna replies chuckling as she leans toward Alex.

They sit in a comfortable silence with Alex gently playing with Bree's hair as he carelessly scrolls through twitter on his phone. As Breanna was laughing at the replies Alex was typing in under Karl's tweet she felt her eyelids getting heavy, being snuggled up in Alex's warmth made her sleepy, Bree feels a kiss on the top of her head before she fully closes her eyes.

"rest hermosa" She hears Alex mumbles, "mm" was all that came out of Bree's mouth before she finally gives in and sleeps, snuggling closer to the other who's arms were wrapped around her protectively. Alex smiles, turning to the girl who's peacefully alseep beside him, engraving the moment in his mind. He could stay awake forever, just watching the gentle breathing from the other but he knows that they have time. Time do to whatever they want, time to enjoy everything they do and time to be together.

* * *

and it's time for YOU to go to sleep :))


End file.
